


Sonrisa tuya, suspiro mío

by LunaHHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHHr/pseuds/LunaHHr
Summary: No sé como paso. Sólo sé que cuando él me sonrió algo cambió en mí. Ahora despertaba cada mañana deseosa de ver esa sonrisa. No sé por qué comenzó a gustarme... lo conozco de hace varios años y nunca sentí nada especial hacia él. Lo veía con otras chicas en la escuela y no sentía un monstro rugir entre mis entrañas, queriendo destruir a cualquier chica que se le acercara. Tarde en darme cuenta que nunca te quedas con el primer amor y que tampoco éste termina siendo el más importante en tu vida.ACTUALMENTE YA CUENTA CON SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.Harry Potter, K+, Spanish, Romance & Drama. Hermione G., Cedric D., Fred W., Draco M.Alguna que otra escenita  fuerte.





	Sonrisa tuya, suspiro mío

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita J. K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. Toda la historia es de mi completo terreno.

Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.

Prefacio

No sé como paso. Sólo sé que cuando él me sonrió algo cambió en mí. Ahora despertaba cada mañana deseosa de ver esa sonrisa. No sé por qué comenzó a gustarme... lo conozco de hace varios años y nunca sentí nada especial hacia él. Lo veía con otras chicas en la escuela y no sentía un monstro rugir entre mis entrañas, queriendo destruir a cualquier chica que se le acercara. Lo cual era bastante estúpido porque él tenía novia. Y la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Según me dijo él una vez. No sé como llegué a esta situación tan irritante de quererlo solo para mí. De tenerlo para mi solita. Esta desesperación tan grande que me crecía en el pecho cuando él le hablaba tan lindo a su novia.

Y quise alejarme. Quise retirarme. Porque no soy de esas personas que les gusta sufrir. Al principio pensé que solo era un capricho, pero un capricho no te duele tanto. No te consume tanto. Y él me consume. Su sonrisa me crea o me destruye. Y odio ser tan frágil por alguien. Siempre he sido de las personas que no necesitan de nadie para ser feliz. Que tienen un motivo, que tienen una idea, reglas y normas a las cuales acatarse y seguir fielmente. Yo soy una ratona de la biblioteca, según mis amigos. Y está bien, no me importa que lo digan. Algunos lo dicen con cariño, otros con cierto pique de maldad.

No tengo idea de cómo llegue a la situación de lastimarlo a él, lastimarme a mí y a mis amigos...

I: Esa sonrisa

Todo comenzó con una sonrisa.

—Hermione, ¿qué clase tenemos ahora?—me preguntó uno de mis compañeros de casa. Lo dudé un segundo. Estaba muy concentrada en mi tarea de Astronomía.

—Herbología. —le contesté, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue. Yo por mi parte guardé mis cosas y comencé a salir del aula. Todo marchaba con normalidad. Ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones de navidad y yo tenía planeado pasármela en casa de mi mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, bueno al menos no la primera semana.

—Pero mira qué guapa estas, hermanita. —dijo Harry. Y detrás venían todos sus amigos. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron, Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom y los gemelos Weasley. Les sonreí con sarcasmo y Harry tomó mi pesada mochila.

—Qué gracioso, Harry.

—No bromeo.

—Tiene razón, Hermione. Eres muy bonita. —dijo Ron, sonriéndome.

—Y eres tan inteligente, según me dicen. —dijo Fred Weasley. Le sonreí. Nunca había hablado con él, más que para saludarnos o estrecharnos muy casualmente la mano. Era bastante atractivo. Muy diferente a su hermano, para mí. Su cabello pelirrojo era más rebelde que el de George y eso lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo.

—Tengo que entrar a mi clase. —me despedí de todos con la mano. Harry me sonrió y se despidió de los demás. Solo los gemelos y Cedric Diggory se fueron.

La clase pasó rápidamente y sin tantas mortificaciones. No hubo ningún accidente con las plantas venenosas de la Profesora Sprout. Cuando sonó la campana todos salieron despavoridos hacia "el aire libre". Yo me fui directamente a la biblioteca para adelantar algo de tarea y no tener nada que hacer en la tarde. Luego me dirigí al jardín de Hogwarts y pude observar a Fred con Cedric y Dean. Me sonrieron y fui hacia ellos.

—Hola, chicos. —saludé a los tres. Luego miré a Dean e hice un saludo chusco en la mano con él. — ¿De qué hablaban?

—De nada, que eres bonita. —dijo Fred. Yo rodé los ojos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te gusto? —dije en tono bromista. Sonreí pícaramente y los demás rieron.

—Claro que me gustas, Hermione. —sonrío de oreja a oreja. —Es más, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—No, ella no puede. —dijo Cedric con las cejas fruncidas. —Ella es mi novia. —me sonrió con cierta elegancia y yo rompí en carcajadas. Fred hizo una sensacional mueca y le dijo unas palabras para nada conmovedoras.

—Que ella decida, ¿no?

— ¡No! Esperen, ¿acaso tú, Fred, no tienes novia? —pregunté, fingiendo estar indignada. Él frunció las cejas y bajó la cabeza.

—Le pidieron "tiempo", ¿no? —se burló Dean.

—Le di un cronómetro muggle y me fue peor. —dijo Fred con un puchero adorable. Nos reímos de él y se puso ligeramente sonrojado.

—Entonces no podemos ser novios, Fred. —dije seriamente y Cedric se paró de un salto de la banca alta donde se encontraban y me abrazó.

—Yo gano. —le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo como niño pequeño y Fred se bajó de un salto e hizo que me soltara.

—No, yo no tengo novia, así que ella puede ser mi novia, ¿captas, niño bonito?

Nunca me había pasado algo así. Sé que lo hacían de broma, pero yo era tan... apartada. Que de cierta forma me subía mucho el ánimo, algo que durante los últimos años de mi vida había tenido por debajo de la tierra. Y que todos ellos me consideraran "bonita", me sorprendía. Entre mi lista de cualidades, según yo, no estaba lo "bonita". Ni de chiste.

—Si usáramos redes sociales como los muggles, apuesto a que Romina ya te hubiera eliminado de su lista de amigos. —dijo Dean. Fred comenzó a reír y asintió con la cabeza. Él todavía amaba a su novia, se le notaba.

—Vale, chicos. Un gusto estar con ustedes, me voy. —dije divertida.

—Espera, ¡Hermione! —gritó Fred cuando ya estaba a unos diez pasos. — ¡Espérame!

— ¿Qué pasa, Fred? —inquirí con las cejas, y le sonreí.

—Somos novios. —me guiñó el ojo y se fue a su aula corriendo. Sentí un ligero rubor en las mejillas y luego sacudí la cabeza, algo deslumbrada por sus palabras. Es que, vale; los gemelos son unos de los chicos más atractivos de todo Hogwarts, empatados con Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy (jamás lo admitirá en voz alta) y Harry, mi mejor amigo.

Me dirigí a mi aula en un estado medio "flotante" y con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Reí tontamente por mi sonrisa y me dispuse a entrar y concentrarme en Pociones.

—Y, —comienza Harry, haciendo un ruido raro con la garganta y acomodándose los lentes. — ¿se puede saber a qué se debe esa linda sonrisa? —alza las cejas y yo dejo de sonreír.

—Nada, una tontería. —río y hago un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Luego, dirijo la mirada hacia el aula que se encuentra frente al mío; veo la cabellera de un pelirrojo y sonrío inconscientemente. —Basta, Hermione. —me regaño en vos baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —me pregunta Ron, a mi lado. Sacudo negativamente con la cabeza y me pongo hacer la poción que el Profesor Horace nos ha indicado.

Toda la hora me la paso tratando de concentrarme en la poción. Por ratos se me olvida qué estaba haciendo, que ingredientes llevaba, cuáles iban primero o incluso en qué clase estaba y todo por esa sonrisa. ¿En serio estaba pensando en Fred Weasley? ¿Qué significaba eso de "somos novios"? ¿Lo seríamos? ¡Imposible! Él amaba a Romina, y yo... bueno, yo estaba bastante interesada en tener excelentes calificaciones.

Aparte, era imposible que él se fijara en mí de esa manera. Estaba bien que me dijeran "bonita", pero yo no me sentía así. Estoy en lo promedio, en lo común. Un rostro que vez cuando vas caminando por la calle y que después de cinco minutos has olvidado. No soy nadie especial y no creo serlo nunca para él.

—Hermione.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah, sí, una poción.

— ¡Hermione! —me susurró ligeramente alto Ron. Tardé un segundo en comprender que me estaba llamando a mí. Lo miré y alcé las cejas. — ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy más adelantado que tu. —medio sonrió y señaló mi mesa de trabajo. Mi mirada siguió su dedo y vi que apenas y había puesto a calentar mi caldero y solo faltaban quince minutos para que retiraran los calderos y nos dieran nuestros puntos correspondientes.

—Ah, ya va. —dije distraída. Comencé a mover el agua hirviendo, tomé todos los ingredientes y puse mi "famoso" bloqueo mental; es como si me adentrara a una burbuja gigante, bloqueando todo pensamiento y todos los sonidos. Sonreí internamente, ninguna cabellera roja estaría distrayéndome en ese instante.

Termine justo al toque de la campana. Retiraron los calderos y fue una suerte que sacara un diez. Ron frunció la boca porque aun así saque mejores calificaciones que él. Me reí de manera maliciosa y comencé a ordenar mis cosas en mi mochila. Harry se fue a ver a Ginny.

Pensé que era la cabellera rojiza de Ron la que me esperaba fuera del aula pero para mi sorpresa esa sonrisa ahora tan familiar para mí me estaba esperando. Tenía que admitir que Fred era bastante atractivo y con una sonrisa angelical. Le devolví automáticamente la sonrisa. Nos tocaba clases con Hagrid, así que me apresuré para salir del amontonamiento que estaba entre los pasillos del Castillo. Me desesperaba cuando todos se amontonaban, me sentía asfixiada.

—Hola. —me saludó alguien detrás de mí. Me volteé rápidamente y un pelirrojo me sonrió. —Llevamos una hora y cuatro minutos siendo novios. —dijo sonriéndome. Reí. Y me guiñó el ojo, luego pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y me abrazó y comenzó a decirles a todos: Somos novios, llevamos una hora y cinco minutos... bueno seis.

Todos sonreían incómodos o reían divertidos. Ron río fuertemente cuando Fred le dio la noticia.

—Tendrías que tener muchísima suerte para que alguien como Hermione se fije en ti, Fred. Sigue soñando. —le guiñó el ojo y se adelantó a nuestra siguiente clase. Quise decirle que me esperara pero no encontré palabras ni ganas.

—Eh, Fred. —llamé su atención mientras me zafaba de él delicadamente. —No creo que debamos ser novios. —dije como si lo lamentara mucho, y por un instante lo lamenté en serio.

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo? —preguntó fingiendo horror.

—Sí, no eres tú...

—Soy yo, ¿no?

—En realidad lo es mi mamá. —reí divertida y me miró extrañado. —Sí, ella no me deja tener novio. —traté de mantenerme seria y no reírme de la absurda situación. Él me sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a mí.

—Entonces seremos enamorados. —me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Y otra vez me dejó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y luego esa idiota sonrisa que ya me estaba comenzando a asustar. Caminé un poco, fuera del castillo para ir a la clase de Hagrid y luego me detuve, ¿qué es lo que pretendía Fred? ¿Poner celosa a Romina? Pero, ¿cómo? Ella no estaba en Hogwarts, de hecho ella estaba en Beauxbatons. Así que podía hacerme la idea de que era mucho más bonita que yo. Suspiré.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó Harry. Sacándome de mi ensoñación. Le sonreí incómoda y comencé a caminar con paso apresurado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —respondí con otra pregunta. Él tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y me miraba con recelo.

—Fui a llevar a Ginny a su siguiente clase y... ¿qué te pasa hoy?

—Nada.

Las semanas siguientes surgen sin ningún inconveniente y al fin podemos tener todo un fin de semana tranquilo. Al menos yo sí porque he terminado todos mis deberes. Me tirosin ninguna delicadeza al sofá de mi sala común y me pierdo en el fuego de la chimenea que arde con fulgor. Siento como alguien se sienta junto a mí. No tengo que voltearme para saber quién es. Durante los pasados días descubrí que Fred huele de una manera bastante peculiar; a vainilla y césped mojado. Y tiene esa manía de estar conmigo en mis momentos más nostálgicos. Es obvio que él no sabe que son "nostálgicos". Habíamos quedado en que no seríamos novio ni mucho menos enamorados a petición mía. Siempre que le decía: "Eres guapo, de verdad. Pero no me gustas" Me respondía: "Según tú no te gusto, pero sé que te mueres por este cuerpecito precioso". Estallaba en risas y él se contagiaba con mi risa. Nos convertimos en amigos muy cercanos. Me di cuenta que de todos los hijos Weasley, él es el más serio y "maduro" en cierto punto. Ya que siempre salía con cada tontería, no se podía hablar en serio con él algunas veces y eso en cierto punto me desesperaba.

—Hola, Fred. —me volteé para mirarlo y él tenía la mirada perdida. Apenas y me sonrió. Me preocupé inmediatamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo de siempre: Romina. —suspiró. Y sentí como unas manos de hierro apretaban sin piedad mi corazón. Aun así me acerqué un poco a él.

—Nunca me has contado por qué se dieron ese tiempo. —dije en tono serio. Me miró por unos segundos y apoyó su espalda en el sofá, luego suspiró y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos. —Si no quieres hablar de eso, Fred. Yo...

—No, sí quiero. Bueno, yo no pedí tiempo.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirí.

—Yo soy realmente feliz cuando estoy con Romina. —torció el gesto y le sonreí para animarlo a seguir. —Pero ella me dijo:"Me gustas y te amo, pero no estoy segura si estoy enamorada de ti".

—Entonces no te ama. —se me escapó decir. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y puse cara de preocupación. Antes que pudiera disculparme él comenzó hablar.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón. Me dijo que tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría. Que no se le hacía justo que yo la amara tanto y que ella no se sienta tan "enamorada" como yo. Es decir que, no le parece justo que haya más amor de una parte. Según ella el amor debe ser equitativo...

— ¿Desde cuándo que no son novios? —pregunté, amarrándome el cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Desde hace dos o tres meses. —suspiró y yo alcé las cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Y la sigues viendo?

—Sí, claro. Cada que tenemos vacaciones va a mi casa para ver unas películas. Somos como enamorados. No sé, cuando estoy con ella todo es perfecto. La adoro.

Auch.

—Entonces, las cosas no están tan mal, ¿no?

—Es que cada vez que le pregunto si ya lo pensó, me cambia de tema y me bes...

— ¿Te besa? —pregunté sorprendida. Él sonríe pícaramente. —Entonces son como amigos con derecho, ¿no?

—Pero yo quiero que sea mi novia, Hermione. —dice con un puchero adorable. No le digo nada, ciertamente no tengo nada para decirle. —Estaba pensando invitarla a mi casa, como siempre y hacerle un cartel que dijera: "¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi novia otra vez?" Y claro, un ramo de flores. Pero no quiero hacerlo y que me diga que no. Quiero estar bien seguro.

—Vaya, sí que la quieres, Fred. —sonreí, y algo feo comenzó a surgir en mi pecho.

LunaHHr


End file.
